The tale of a lost princess
by aponieslostsoul
Summary: A long story I worked hard on and I would love help when editing it and gramer and that stuff
1. Chapter 1

I recently experienced what it is like to go from a regular old fashioned unicorn to a runaway who cannot be caught by the evil that is chasing her.

My name is Rula. I am a simple filly. Or I was. I was an orphaned when I was a foal. Yes I miss my mom but I can't see her.

Now on my 2nd birthday I got my cutie mark. I never even did anything. It was a blood red heart with a crown and a cape. My cousin Twilight noticed it first. That was back when she was also 2 years old. Yes we are cousins. Here why don't I just use my magic and show you the entire scene.

"This is my home in canterlot. Twilight was just coming to wake me up"

"Ru Ru wake up breakfast is ready."

"Twilight what's for breakfast?"

"Mom made Pancakes cause it's your birthday."

"Oh yay I hope its blueberry"

"They are now come on"

"Now I got out of bed and galloped down the stairs ready for pancakes. When I went to sit down Twilight told me something.

"Hey Ru Ru did you draw on your flank?"

"No why?"

"Then that is your cutie mark but your only 2. I didn't know you could get them this early. That is so cool"

That was when my aunt said something she heard her talking.

"Let me see that"

She looked and agreed that it was odd to have it this early but we went on with our lives.

Now back to my situation. There are ponies out there that will kill to have my cutie mark and they always tried. That is why I'm on the run. I am telling this story from day one. For I am Lady Rula Daughter of the ancient princess Cara Ruler of the Unicorn Kingdom. And this is my tale.

Run, just run and don't stop. That's what she told me. I know where she lives I can get to her. She can help. She is an alicorn now. I have to get to her. She has to help.

I can hear them running behind me. They won't stop until they get tired. I ran for days and days on end when I was younger. My legs are burning. But I can keep going. I can hear them slowing down. That is good.

I can see a light up ahead. I know for a fact that is Apple Jack's farm. That is a good sign. I can no longer hear them behind me. I still can't stop running they may have just slown down a little. I take this chance to speed up and I bolt to Apple Jack's house.

"Apple Jack Open Up."

I hear a sound behind the door and just as the door opens I slip through.

"Close the door now"

"What the hay is going on"

"Just close the door"

"Okay okay"

"Thank you"

There was a thud at the door as one of the hunter ponies ran into it. Then another and another until I counted 50 thuds against the door. That is one sturdy door. I laughed after the thudding stopped.

"Now tell me what the buck is going on"

"The usual. Being chased by hunter ponies trying to kill me so that I cannot understand the powers of my cutie mark. That's all"

"Oh okay. Next question. Are those Hunter ponies"

"Yes they crashed into your door. Sorry about that"

"It's fine. You came to see Twilight right."

"Yes thank you."

We walked down to the basement and over to the path that led to Twilight's house. I walked down the path by myself so that if something happens and I get attacked by a hunter Apple Jack doesn't get hurt. It was very unlikely but it could still happen. There are 4 connecting tunnels, each of which goes to a different house. One goes to Rarity, another to Fluttershy, another to Twilight, and finally Pinkie Pie. I very rarely visit Pinkie. I decided to visit Rarity first to get my hair fixed. She will scream if I don't. When I got to the part where the path splits I took the one marked with a purple gem stone. I ran down it because this one wasn't long. When I got there she was waiting for her sister to finish breakfast. When she saw me she smiled a big happy smile. Then she saw my mane.

"Oh my, what happened to your mane this time?"

"Oh the usual. Got chased through the woods by Hunter Ponies. Branches ripping my hair. Ran to Apple Jack. But there is a new part. All 50 Hunter Ponies slammed into Apple Jack's door. One right after another. I found that hilarious."

"That is funny. Come this way dear allow me to fix that mess"

As she was fixing my hair we talked about how she has been and how I have been. She has recently fallen in love with a mare in town but she refused to say who. I told her I had to visit Fluttershy next because Arca has a hurt wing. When she was finished I said thank you and she handed me a banana nut muffin. Just like we always do. I gave Sweetie Bell her gift, which was a little necklace I picked up along the way. Then out of curiosity I asked her where she kept all of the necklaces I gave her.

"Follow me I will show you"

She led me up to her room. In there was a wall covered in display cases that each had 10 necklaces in them.

"Nice touch. I like how each case has a design for where I got them from. Oh I got this from Cloudsdale, and it's the first one from there."

She said she would ask Rainbow Dash to help her with that.

I walked back downstairs and said goodbye to Rarity and walked back to the secret path and headed to Fluttershy.

When I got to her path I saw she was using it to transport Opal to Rarity.

"Hey I was just coming your way. I need your help fixing Arca's wing"

"Uh okay um let me get Opal to Rarity first okay."

"Sure"

She flew off to do that and then came back.

"Okay um are we going to my house or"

"I need to see Twilight can you take her with you" I asked

"Sure"

She took Arca with her and told me to come by when I was done with Twilight.

I went down the path with a little purple star at the entrance. I walked down that path knowing she was expecting me. I knew Spike would be halfway down the path waiting for me.

I was correct. I got halfway and saw Spike.

"Hey Twilight isn't available right now she told me to have you wait in her room" he told me.

"Okay, that's fine or I can go see Pinkie. She told me next time I'm in town to come by"

"Okay I will tell her."

"See ya"

I ran back to the center and took the turn with balloons at the entrance. I will have to tell her they have run out of air.

I ran up to the entrance to her house and walked in but I was not pleased with what I saw.

They had her and I walked on them killing her. I had to quietly walk away. I was so scared. Once I was far enough away I ran back to Twilight's house. I didn't stop running until I was at her basement entrance. I stopped to catch my breath then I ran up the steps and I saw why she was busy.

Princess Celestia was here. I was so happy to see her I cried. I couldn't stop not even when Twilight came over and hugged me.

"Ru Ru what's wrong"

"P-P-Pinkie"

"What about Pinkie"

"Sh-Sh-She is d-d-dead"

She gave me a funny look. I didn't understand why. I continued to cry. I was so upset by what I saw. She told me that I had to be wrong. I couldn't be serious.

I told her everything I saw in such vivid a gruesome detail that it felt like I was right there again. I couldn't believe it. When I was done she sat down and cried. That was the first time I have ever seen her cry.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it myself but, Celestia went over there herself and saw everything. She declared that all of equestrian was to be extremely careful. We were to have our doors locked by sundown. No one was allowed to be outside after dark. Those were the rules. This was all because of Pinkamina Diane Pie.

We had a service for her. No one was told what happened. No one except the elements of harmony. If you aren't familiar I have a list. Apple Jack is Honesty, Fluttershy is Kindness, Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, Rarity is Generosity, Pinkie Pie was Laughter, and Twilight Sparkle is Magic. If you lose one you lose them all. No element works without all 6 together. That means without Pinkie there is no more harmony. I remember when Twilight came to town. I had moved here when I was a filly. My aunt and uncle felt it would be good to get some country air into my lungs. I recognized her the minute I saw her. I never did say hi. Not until after the party.

Now everything has gone bad. Pinkie is gone and I have a feeling that I haven't had since Twilight got rid of Nightmare Moon. I have a predictive sense. Kinda like a Pinkie sense. But my body doesn't shake. This time I felt sick to my stomach. That means something bad was going to happen. I knew what it was. I was the only one who could stop it. I had to stop it.

Shining Armor would kill me if I didn't and he found out I knew it would happen. Trust me when he gets mad there is no stopping him. I had to figure out how to save them. How we are going to get the laughter back. I am the only one who can.

I decided to skip the memorial service for Pinkie. I had to think of what I can do so I stayed in the library. I looked at all the books there. By the time Twilight and Spike got back there was one shelf left. I was just walking over to it when they walked in. They looked so sad.

"Rula, why aren't you crying?"

"I am just focusing my mind on something else. That is how I can keep from breaking down into tears. I can't do that when I'm running so I made it an art. When I'm running away from the hunters I focus on keeping my feet moving. That is why I'm not crying"

"Oh so what are you focused on now"

"I am trying to find a very powerful spell book to help me save the rest of you. They know that if you're all gone then I will end up breaking down and crying"

"Oh I can help with that follow me"

She led me up to her room and then looked around. She told me to close my eyes and grab her tail. I did as she said and then I heard a creak and I felt her tail pull so I followed it. When I heard the creak again she told me to let go and open my eyes. When I did I saw a magnificent room. I had always wondered what was up here. Now I know.

It was a massive room with beautiful lights of all colors. It had the symbols of the elements of harmony on all the walls. All of them were glowing, all except laughter. I had this feeling I knew why. Kindness was starting to dim. I knew what that meant. She was next. Underneath each one were 5 symbols. From top to bottom they meant, Pride, Loyalty, Honor, Love, and Hope.

Underneath the last for laughter was a symbol that meant lost? I couldn't believe it.

"What kind of a spell can do this?"

"I don't know I woke up one morning and found this like this. The dimmer the light the closer to death they are. Fluttershy is not to far but far enough from it that there is no fear from losing her yet. Now the reason you're here is this book."

I looked in the center of the room. There was a book that looked like a copy of one I had seen Princess Celestia use. That was back when I lived in Canterlot. I couldn't help but look around one more time and notice every detail. Each symbol had its own decoration around it. Laughter had balloons around it, lots of streamers and confetti. It has all grown dark, the balloons have no air and the streamers are practically gone.

Generosity had strips of fabric, jewels on the wall surrounding it. It had one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen; it had a wondrous top with lace and ribbons on it. The ribbons had jewels set into a pattern. The skirt had the same pattern but with a white base and a lovely charm in the center of the belt area. I then noticed they all had dresses in front of them. Pinkie's was still bright and happy. Like the party pony was still around. Her dress was colorful with a pink top that had blue lace and purple gems. The skirt matched but once again, it had a charm set in the center.

Loyalty had clouds and rainbows; it had a dress that almost looked like Rainbow Dash's mane. The top was an elegant rainbow. With a jewel that was the same blue as her fur. It was amazing. The skirt was the same as all the others. It was amazing,

Honesty was surrounded by apple trees. They were in bloom at the time. I did notice that they were Zap Apples, but it wasn't the season. The dress was red as an apple with a white lace that had red rubies on it. The skirt was the same accept for the charm. Kindness was so beautiful. It was surrounded by butterflies of all colors. It was like a little garden with trees and flowers and animals all over the place. The dress was a lot like the surrounding area. It was a wondrous gold with a light pink lace with little flowers instead of gems. It was amazing.

Now magic had a dress but not like the others, it was made from silk. That was plain to see. It had gems that looked so rare that not even rarity would know what they are. It had a simple wavy skirt with no charm. The element itself was surrounded by books. They were floating and there were different symbols all over the place.

I walked to the book in the center. It had a symbol that looked as if it was a lock.

"I have never been able to open this but if you can get it to open you can use it"

I put my hoof on it and it started to glow. I didn't know what that meant but it scared me. I tried to pull it away but I couldn't do it. I was getting scared. But just when I was about to scream it released me and opened.

"Huh okay I guess you can use it. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah I'm staying with Rarity. Why"

"Don't tell her anything about this room please"

"Okay um I better get going she wants me back for dinner. She made something in honor of Pinkie"

I left the room with a flash and transported myself to Rarity's house.

"Oh good you're here"

She led me into the main room and it as filled with party goodies. I knew that this was definitely for Pinkie. I told her I wasn't hungry and I would come down later. After that I went to my room and opened the book again. Here is what I read.

"The Elements of Harmony are 7 sacred elements known as kindness, loyalty, generosity, honesty, laughter, magic, and hope. The other elements will work without hope, should one be lost it can only be brought back by the element of hope. The history of these elements is a long one, even before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"No pony knows where these elements came from. They have no direct past. We only know that they keep peace and balance in our world. Without balance, ponies will become chaotic. One example is Discord. He had no balance in his life. He had no harmony. Thus he is what he is.

"The element of hope lies within a simple pony who knows not of who she really is. She is the only one who can open this spell book."

I had to tell Twilight. I ran to the window and saw that I had an hour till sundown. I could make it. I packed a blanket and some other things just in case.

Then I ran downstairs to the tunnel. I didn't stop in that tunnel until I reached Twilights house. I walked up the steps and saw her concentrating on her book. She took my advice and distracted herself.

"Twilight"

She looked up at me a little startled.

"Ru Ru what is it"

"Wait till you hear this. There is one more element of harmony. That one can bring back Pinkie. But the more interesting part is that that element is the only pony that can open that book. Do you know what that means?"

"That element is you. I wonder if it put something on the last blank wall."

"There was a blank wall up there. Huh I never saw it." And we went back up to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When we went up stairs and walked into the room, we saw that the dresses were gone and we didn't know why. There were 2 dresses left. The symbols were for Magic and….. Hope. My dress was even better than all the others. It was made from silk hand woven by 1 pixie and studded with little gems from pixies jewelry. It was one of the most amazing dresses ever. I was afraid to put it on. I wasn't going to until I knew how to get Pinkie back. I told her I had to get back and went downstairs to leave but the door was locked. They all lock automatically after sundown.

"Oh Shit. Good thing I brought that book with me"

I opened and flipped to a page that was about saving the elements from pure destruction.

"The dress of the missing element and all the other elements gather around it. They must chant the elements name and Hope must be touching the shoulders of the mannequin. This is to balance the pony when she comes into this world. Be careful. Hunters will sense what you're doing. Majorly the leader. There leader is one not to be reckoned with. But do this and you missing element will return better than ever. She will be the same as magic. But not a leader.

"One more thing. The element must be on the mannequin. That is the most important part. If this is not done the pony will come back evil. The dress can be forgotten compared to this."

I knew what to do so I ran and told Twilight.

"We will gather the others in the morning I fell like they have the other dresses. We can bring her back I am very glad for that but you said she will be like me. Does that mean she will be an alicorn?"

"I have no clue why don't we get some rest. Good night"

After that we all went to bed. When I woke up in the morning I saw Twilight with all the others explaining everything. When I walked in they all looked at me as if I was the most important part. I knew I wasn't but they thought I was.

"Hey is she serious? Can we really do this?" asked Rainbow Dash. She had her dress in her saddle bag. It was peaking out just slightly.

"Yes we can. Has she explained everything? Including the danger?"

"Y-Y-Yes. She has. Um are you sure we can handle this" all bronies can tell that was Fluttershy. She also had her dress but Angel was holding it.

"Of course we are the elements of harmony. We just lost our laughter"

They all nodded in agreement. We walked outside and headed to Apple Jack's farm. I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see who. No one was there. I continued walking with them.

When we got there I was startled at what I saw. The Hunter Ponies were waiting for us. They had Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Bell surrounded. I couldn't believe it. They looked so terrified. Scootaloo looked ready to take flight, sadly her wings were to underdeveloped. Apple Bloom looked like she was ready to run if she got the chance. And Sweetie Bell, poor Sweetie Bell. She looked as if she had been beaten and tortured and hurt so many times. Her horn had the tip sawed off. Her left hoof was broken. Her tail and mane were torn off so short that it would take Rarity 2 years to fix. I felt so horrible. I knew only one spell to save them. It was dangerous to do, but it was the only way. I have never successfully done this, but I had to try.

I think the others knew what I was about to try, and I had never had enough power to do it. They walked up to me and put a hoof on me. I knew I could do it if I had them.

I started to feel myself lift into the air along with my friends, but there was an extra hoof. I turned and looked and the spirit of Laughter was right beside me. I felt happy and ready to do this. I started to cast the spell. As I did I saw the three little fillies start to disappear? First to go was Sweetie Bell but I did that on purpose. Next was Scootaloo, and last was Apple Bloom. I was happy and I had sent them to the safest place I knew. My heart. Ponies are always saying you will be in my heart; this wasn't a figure of speech.

I knew that with them safe we were ready to fight. I could feel the air beneath my hooves. I thought I was going to land when I was done but I didn't. The power my friends have shared with me is overwhelming. I didn't feel the same when I did finally touch the ground. What was touching me were no longer hooves it was time to get rid of them and get back our laughter.

"HALT. Do not move. The center one is mine." The sound was booming yet so familiar. The colt the voice came from stepped forward."Hello Rula. Do you remember me?"

I did know him from somewhere. But where?

"I bet you miss you little mummy huh?"

I remembered. A flash of anger gripped me, but just as fast as it came it disappeared. I knew that as long as I had Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, Honesty, Magic, and Laughter with me I had Hope. I could stop him. I could stop my father.

"I never did love you. You were always cruel to me and mom. May I ask why you killed her and let me live"

"I didn't know who you really were at the time. My goal for my life was to destroy the elements of harmony and here they are all 6 left. Too bad you don't have laughter that would have been a big help"

"You know what. I do have laughter. I have her in spirit. I am more powerful than you know. I have my friends. They help me. They won't let me lose."

"Oh really I very much so doubt that. Ha I will mop the floor with you. So shall we duel here and now with ought our armies or our "Friends" to fighting. If I lose I will turn myself in as a murderer and a hunter. If I win you shall give up your running and I will destroy you thus destroying any hopes of recreating the elements of harmony. Deal?"

"Fine but I will have my friends ready with their magic in case you try and take back the deal."

I sent a mental message to Twilight telling her to send a message to the princess to be here in this field tomorrow at noon.

"May I have a request of my own?"

"Fine fine I mean it is only fair"

"We fight tomorrow at noon. Deal?"

"Of course. See you then."

He and his army walked off into the Everfree Forest, while we walked off into Apple Jack's house.

"Are you sure about this Rula?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes I am I know I can do this. Twilight Is Spike here? We need to send the letter now so she has time to get here. She knows there is no stopping me when I get like this."

"Yes I have already sent it out don't worry. How about you tell us who he is"

"It's a long story and not one for fillies. Speaking of which." I cast a release spell which at the same time healed all of their injuries.

"Ya saved us. Thank ya" said Apple Bloom.

"No problem, but why don't you little fillies run along and go play with Big McIntosh. I need to talk to these guys okay."

"Okay" said the three of them in unison, and then they ran off.

"Okay do you really want me to explain?"

"Yes" they all said except Twilight and Fluttershy, who knew everything I was going to say.

"Okay here we go" as I said this, my horn started to glow a bright white.

"My parents met on a train to Canterlot. My mother was going to see Princess Luna. For what I have no idea. But they met on the train there. They fell in love instantly. About a year later they got married; at the time my mother was pregnant with what was once my older sister Sapphire Gem. If you want to know anything about her as Shining Armor. Anyway, she was 4 years older than me so 4 years later she got pregnant with me."

"Um quick question. Why are you telling us this we want to know how you know him" said Rainbow Dash.

"Shut up this is important to that. Now then. My father was hoping for a boy this time but as you can see I turned out to be a girl. He had a very large fit of rage, yelling that there was no harmony to having to girls, there was any peace to this, harmony is hell, and it does not exist. Yes I know a bit over boarded. Sorry. Anyway, he killed my mother for not bearing him a son, and my sister for not being what he wanted her to me. Both my parents are unicorns and she was an earth pony. My dad did not like that but he tolerated it. I was what set him over the edge. But a lot happened before I was born.

"He had lost his job. He had been robed 5 times, his sister had been murdered. He had been taken captive in hopes the princesses would pay to set me free. He used his magic to break free. He had suffered a lot during the time my mom was pregnant. So that was my dad. He never found me because the nurses at the hospital had hidden me well. When it was all over they called the only living relative they could locate. This was Twilights mom and dad. They had just had Twilight but were willing to take me in. They had always feared he would find me and now he has"

"Wow that is a lot to take in" said Rarity.

"That sound like an awesome adventure" Rainbow dash of course.

"I know that story" Fluttershy said in her quiet whisper.

"Well we might as well get some rest I hope the princess will be here to see ya fight him and win" Said Apple Jack.

We all said goodnight and went home to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning and saw the princess at the door outside. I teleported myself downstairs and just before she could knock I opened the door.

"Well hello there young pony. You startled me. May I come in?"

"Of course please come in. What is it that you need?"

"Just to talk to you, in private"

I led her up to my room. After I closed the door and sat down I turned to her and saw a look of fear on her face.

"Why Rula why would you do this? You know he could kill you. Is there any way I can stop you from going through with this?"

"No, I have already agreed and you know I don't go back on my word. As the element of hope I am the embodiment of Truth, Fear, Loyalty, Generosity, Laughter, Honesty, Kindness, Magic, and Knowledge. I have to do this. If I don't he will tell me I lost and we will no longer have our element of hope. I have to do this I am very sorry."

"Fine but I will not be there I will send Luna in my place. I will have her record it with her magic. Is this alright?"

"Yes that is fine."

About 4 hours after the princess left Luna showed up and we all went over the where the fight was designated to be. Apple Jack said that she didn't want the apple orchard to be harmed so we decided to try and move the fight to another location. One that no pony would get to. Luna decided that they could use their old castle. When he arrived I told him the new location. He said he actually understood perfectly. He knew a very productive apple orchard would crash very fast if the apple trees were destroyed.

When we got to the new location he took off is jacket and I noticed he had several scars.

"May I ask why she is here?" he asked.

"She is here to take record of this battle. Is that okay with you?"

"That is fine. Shall we begin?"

Before I could answer he shot a blast of magic at me which I quickly blocked with a spell of my own. I shot a spell in return that had connected because he had to recharge his magic. Unlike most unicorns I could shoot about 50 spells at a rapid pace. Which I showed off right about now. I shot about 20 attack spells and 30 freeze spells. After that he pretty much couldn't do anything. I guess I mopped the floor with him. He was frozen with awe at what I just did. I walked up to him and smiled. His eyes followed my every move. I just circled him a few times and the asked Luna to take him back to the palace along with the magic footage she got. She flew over and did just that. She also froze and collected the rest of the military that was behind him.

After that the rest of us stayed behind. We all pulled out our dresses and put them on. Rarity set up the manikin and put Pinkies dress on it. We started the ceremony that would bring back the laughter to Equestria. They started chanting the words Element of Laughter. While I stood at the center holding the shoulders of the mannequin. As we did this her mane started to grow and it was a bouncy fluffy pink one. After that it was her tail. It was the same as the mane. Her coat came next. A lighter pink than her mane. Her eyes and mouth was after. As she fully appeared she started to wobble back and forth. I knew she was unsteady so I was there to balance her. When it was done, there stood a very happy party pony. She was no longer an earth pony. In fact no pony in the circle was the same, not even me. We had all become alicorns. We were the alicorn rulers of harmony. We were the embodiment of harmony. All of us as one. That was all there was to this. We saved our friends and our selves. We could keep the peace in all of Equestria forever.

That is my tale. That is our tale. A tale of hope and success. One of true loyalty and friendship. A tale of life and death. One that will last forever in the hearts of many. No matter how old or how young this tale will be told through the world. Now I know you may not believe me so I will say this. If you walk into the Everfree Forest for about an hour you will find a bridge. It will seem nicety but don't worry it is safe. Cross that bridge and walk for another hour. There you will find a magnificent castle that stands in front of you. There will be 7 towers. Each tower will represent an element of harmony. In each tower will be an alicorn. These alicorns will go by the names of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and me Rula. We are eternal daughters of harmony. We will never fade. We are immortal. Try walking down that path for once. Maybe we will be happy to greet you. Maybe we will sense the evil in you and take you down. That depends on if you actually show up. So why don't you come by and say hi.


End file.
